Amor de familia
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: [Basado en el prólogo de la novela ligera "The Story of Vampire Michaela"] Todo comenzó cuando la madre se interesó en la religión y terminó cuando el padre condujo borracho. La historia de la lenta destrucción de la familia Shindo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Veamos cuanto tiempo este fic permanence en canon porque el prólogo de la novela con Mikaela ya hizo que "Despedida" no lo sea (no la quiero modificar) y al mismo tiempo realmente no hubo mucha profundización del tema, por lo que si lo retoman... podré un letrero de semi-UA, me rendiré y me dedicaré a escribir UA hasta que la serie termine.**_

 _ **Cada capítulo está desde un punto de vista diferente: Primero la madre, luego el padre y finalmente Mikaela. No hay nombres ni mucha profundización en las personalidades por lo que fue un poco complicado decidir que narrador usar. No hay realmente spoiler porque esto es solo la versión detallada de lo que dijo Mikaela en el primer capitulo del manga (así como con Yuichiro tuvimos el sueño inducido por Asuramaru)**_

* * *

 **Amor de madre**

Fue el cartel lo que le llamó la atención. Lo había visto mientras estaba de compras en el supermercado llamándole la atención la elección de colores que no resaltaba y su ubicación. Era como si no quisieran que lo vieran o lo ignoraran como estaba a punto de hacer hasta que reconoció el edificio usado en el cartel, uno ubicado a pocas calles de su casa.

La mujer se acercó viendo que se trataba de una nueva iglesia de la cual nunca escuchó hablar pero las palabras llenas de esperanza y un mundo nuevo le cautivaron. Pensando que nada pasaría si daba un vistazo vio la hora de las reuniones diarias. Era un horario que le resultaba conveniente por lo que sonrió ante la idea de tener un nuevo pasatiempo, incluso tal vez era cosa del destino que fuera capaz de ver ese cartel.

Mientras regresaba a su casa se preguntó si debía llevar a su esposo e hijo a lo cual negó con la cabeza. Su esposo carecía de interés en esas cosas por lo que llevarlo solo le causaría aburrimiento, primero debía asegurarse de que la iglesia fuera de su interés. Por su parte, Mikaela solo tenía cuatro años, todavía demasiado pequeño para entender algo tan complejo como la religión y esa risa burbujeante que siempre le alegraba el día podría terminar molestando a las otras personas que asistan. Quizás, si todo salía tan bien como presentía, cuando su hijo creciera un poco podrían ir juntos.

La primera reunión, como esperaba, no estaba muy concurrida y mientras se dirigía a uno de los asientos delanteros se puso a detallar el lugar. La casa de un piso constaba de la amplia habitación donde habían dos filas de bancos de madera y enfrente de todo un altar. No reconocía las figuras de ángeles que adornaban las paredes lo cual sumado al estilo extranjero le hacía cuestionarse que tipo de religión era. Algo en los adornos le resultaba levemente familiar, de las fotos que su esposo le mostró una vez de su tierra natal aunque el parecido era mínimo que podría estar equivocada.

No fue sino hasta que un hombre apareció en el altar que se dio iniciada todo dio inicio. La forma con que hablaba, sus gestos y el mensaje que trasmitían le provocaban un sentimiento difícil de descifrar. Uno que le gustaba por lo que antes de darse cuenta estuvo hiendo a las reuniones diariamente sintiéndose cada vez más atraída por el mundo que se le estaba abriendo.

Las otras personas que asistían a la iglesia también le agradaban y siempre recordaría la expresión de sus rostros cuando les dijo el nombre de su hijo. El nombre lo había elegido su esposo por lo que no sabía que significaba a lo cual fue conducida hasta una de las esculturas. Se trataba de un ángel colocado justo encima del altar siendo el que estaba mejor detallado y cuya figura imponente siempre le llamó la atención.

Se trataba del ángel Michaela, el mismo del cual llevaba escuchando durante tanto tiempo que cambiaría el mundo para convertirlo en un mundo mejor.

 _"Quizás sea tu hijo"_

En un inicio se rió de la idea, casi derramando el té que estaba bebiendo, pero desde entonces ya no pudo escuchar las profecías de la misma forma. El nombre que anteriormente no era pronunciado se volvió una constante, en las conversaciones comiendo lo repartido por la iglesia y así fue como un día cuando Mikaela lo recibió con su sonrisa y un abrazo empezó a creerlo.

Casi como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchado se sorprendió al ser invitada a reuniones especiales, a las cuales solo podían asistir quienes desde el corazón sabían que Michaela estaba por volver a la Tierra. Ella, la madre de quien creían su salvador, tenía un asiento especial y era instruida sobre ello. Poco a poco su vida comenzó a girar entorno a la iglesia.

El tiempo que pasaba en casa disminuía tan rápido como la eficiencia con la cual la cuidaba. Ya no escuchaba a su esposo por estar demasiado ocupada rezando llegando a enojarse con él cuando se atrevía a interrumpirla. Su falta de compresión le irritaba. Cuando lo vio comenzar a beber simplemente lo ignoró advirtiendole la primera vez que se atrevió a golpear a Mikaela que se arrepentiría cuando el día destinado llegara.

Mikaela era el único motivo por el cual se molestaba en regresar. Su pequeño de ahora cinco años traería la salvación, algo que le gustaba recordarle así como mencionar a todo aquel que cuestionara su juicio. Estaba tan segura de sus palabras que le gritaba cuando la hacía quedar mal enfrente de sus vecinos al negarse a mostrar lo especial que era.

Fue así como se le ocurrió una idea: Los ángeles pueden volar.

A Mikaela le gustaba hacerla feliz, era el mejor niño del mundo en ese aspecto, por lo que solo debía estar asustado para no intentarlo. Con esa idea en mente le pidió al borracho de su esposo que los llevara a un lugar donde pudiera volar.

Ignorando la mirada que le dio ante la propuesta así como la forma que estaba bebiendo más de lo habitual mientras conducía por la carretera se sentó junto a su hijo en la parte trasera del vehiculo. La velocidad debía rondar los cien kilómetros por hora a lo cual se le ocurrió que no era necesario que fueran a un acantilado, a esa velocidad sin duda tendría todo el impulso que necesitaba.

Sonriéndole le quitó el cinturón mientras le pedía que saltara a lo cual Mikaela comenzó a decir cosas extrañas acerca de no querer hacerlo y prometerle que sería un buen chico. Él ya era un buen chico a pesar de las humillaciones que le ocasionaba a ojos de los no creyentes por lo que se aseguró de que supiera que no creyera que fuera malo. Le recordó que era el elegido, que estaba protegido por su nombre y si era verdad que quería hacerlos felices entonces debía apresurarse y saltar fuera del carro.

Lo vio aferrarse a ella pidiéndole que no le abandonará a lo cual abrió la puerta de su lado y lo empujó.

— Te amo, Mikaela.

Le gritó en un último intento de alentarlo pero a diferencia de lo que creyó su hijo no voló, solo rodó por la carretera hasta quedar inmóvil. Suspirando consideró que lo mejor seria volver a recogerlo para intentarlo otro día sin embargo en el momento en que volvió la vista al frente su carro chocó contra el que estaba al lado.

..

* * *

 ** _En cuanto descifre al padre publico el otro._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor de padre**

Estaba cansado.

Lo que en un inicio lo vio como un nuevo pasatiempo por parte de su esposa poco a poco se convirtió en una obsesión que tenía a Mikaela como centro de ella. Día tras día la escuchaba hablar de la forma en que su hijo traería la salvación del mundo con la mirada perdida. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por cuidarse a ella misma porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con aquella fantasía y los locos con quienes la compartía.

Fue paciente, o eso se decía, tratando de razonar con ella sin obtener resultados. Sus palabras pronto fueron ignoradas por completo conforme la mujer que amó desaparecía. No fue mucho después que los rumores comenzaron a extenderse entre los vecinos que los miraban con recelo y los prejuicios de sus jefes terminaron por costarle el empleo. Intentó conseguir otro pero la locura que representaba su hogar parecía disuadir cada nueva oportunidad

Quizás eso fue lo que le impulsó a beber. Al inicio lograba controlarse, únicamente tomando lo necesario para ser tolerante a la situación sin embargo entre cada nueva mención del ángel Michaela sentía que debía beber más y más. Las personas que lo acompañaban en esas rondas parecían estar de acuerdo alentándolo a dejar que esa pequeña angustia que sentía desapareciera en medio del alcohol.

Quejarse en aquel bar diariamente se convirtió en su nueva rutina. El dueño le dejaba consumir todo el alcohol que quisiera afirmando que podía pagar cuando consiguiera un nuevo trabajo, algo con lo que ya no se molestaba en intentar.

 _"Entonces la culpa de todo la tiene ese niño"_ Dijo una de las personas que frecuentemente le escuchaban sirviéndole en su copa una bebida que había especialmente para él. _"Si nunca hubiera nacido, tu esposa no se hubiera vuelto loca"_

Palabras crueles dichas con una voz tan indiferente hicieron eco en su mente toda la noche hasta que regresó a casa. Mismas que se repitieron cuando, como cada día y sin importar la hora, Mikaela iba corriendo a recibirlo con una sonrisa. Una que anteriormente era todo lo que necesitaba para levantarle el ánimo ahora solo le irritaba. Era injusto que el causante de todos sus problemas pudiera actuar tan feliz e indiferente.

La primera vez no lo pensó, solo actuó. En medio de su borrachera levantó la mano y golpeó a Mikaela en el rostro. Con tan solo cuatro años el impacto lo hizo caer haciéndolo sentir mal por haberlo lastimado, sensación que empeoró cuando en lugar de temerle simplemente volvió a sonreírle diciéndole que lo quería. Ese malestar solo duró hasta que su esposa llegó diciéndole que el ángel Michaela le haría pagar en el día destinado si se portaba mal.

Ya estaba cansado de ello, solo deseaba regresar a su vida anterior.

Antes de darse cuenta se le hizo fácil desquitarse al golpear a su hijo, echándole la culpa del estado de su esposa e ignorando cada palabra de cariño que él le decía para que se detuviera. No era algo que disfrutara hacerlo como su mirada triste le delataba pero una vez iniciado el ciclo, ya no podía detenerse por lo que se limitaba a abandonarlo tras golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Para cuando su esposa le pidió que la llevara a un lugar donde Mikaela pudiera volar ya no le importaba tratar de entender la nueva locura en su mente. Llenó el asiento del pasajero con distintas botellas de alcohol las cuales bebió una tras otra. Esperó hasta que su esposa e hijo estuvieran sentados en los asientos traseros para comenzar a conducir lo más rápido que podía, a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. A esa velocidad le resultaba confuso entender la discusión que empezó entre ellos y no sé enteró de lo que sucedió hasta que vio por el espejo retrovisor: Su esposa había arrojado a Mikaela fuera del carro.

La escena casi le hizo frenar pero en lugar de ello recordó lo que él mismo estuvo haciéndole a su hijo que hace poco había cumplido cinco años. Sintiendo una culpa que le carcomía el alma, sabiendo que era incluso más responsable que ella por su muerte, decidió ponerle un fin a todo girando bruscamente la minivan para chocar contra el vehículo de al lado.

Ellos se merecían morir y comenzar a pagar por el daño que causaron.

….

* * *

 _ **La verdad tengo la duda de si murieron en un accidente, si el padre lo hizo intencionalmente o "la iglesia" los eliminó por lo que elegí la versión que salió naturalmente.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor de hijo**

Le encantaba su familia, le encantaba ver a sus padres felices y por eso cada día se esforzaba por ser quien provocara sonrisas en sus rostros. Estaba pendiente de a qué hora salían y cuando llegaba, algo difícil cuando no podía leer la hora, pero con el tiempo le resultaba más sencillo.

No sabía de donde había venido la idea pero sentía que si no les daba todo lo que tenía lo iban a abandonar. Esa idea le causaba algo que años después podría nombrar como desesperación.

Cuando su mamá le dijo que empezaría ir a una iglesia no entendió a qué se refería exactamente, solo que ahora ella salía todos los días dándole más oportunidades de recibirla con un abrazo. También que lucía más feliz cuando regresaba y si esa iglesia era la causa entonces él estaba contento de que la hubiera encontrado.

" _¿Eso me va a remplazar?"_

Era una idea que llegó cuando su mamá comenzó a irse durante más tiempo y más seguido. Algunas veces dejándolo encerrado en la casa sin anda que comer hasta entrada la noche cuando su padre regresaba de trabajar.

Hablaba de cosas que no comprendía, diciéndole que era un niño muy especial, para luego marcharse a rezar en su cuarto. Sus gritos con mensajes muy complicados para él le asustaban pero como quería ser un niño bueno trataba de no demostrarlo.

Lo siguiente que cambió fue que su papá comenzó a beber.

En ese entonces desconocía exactamente lo que pasaba sin embargo entre su comportamiento y el olor que percibía cuando lo recibía se daba cuenta de que era algo distinto. Lo único que podía esperar era que el nuevo juego de su papá no terminara como el de su mamá.

Nada le preparó para el momento en que fue golpeado por primera vez. El dolor casi le sacó lágrimas y angustiado de lo que pudo haber hecho mal se apresuró a pedir perdón, a recordarle a su papá que lo quería.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano.

La feliz vida que siempre conoció se trasformó a una donde era ignorado y golpeado sin importar lo que hiciera, lo que dijera. Todo le asustaba pero con la seguridad de que pronto todo regresaría a como era antes procuraba sonreír sin importar lo que le hicieran y seguía recibiéndolos cuando regresaban a casa.

Quizás por eso una mezcla de anticipación y miedo recibió la noticia de que irían de paseo. No recordaba que hubieran ido a uno antes por lo que no reconoció que no era buena idea que su padre estuviera bebiendo tanto o encontró extraño que su madre se sentará a su lado. Para su pequeña mente todo lo que importaba era que estaban felices, sus padres estaban felices a su lado.

Fue cuando su mamá le pidió saltar que entendió que algo que no estaba bien. Se negó, su voz tartamudeando con cada palabra que pronunciaba antes la mirada que su mamá le daba. Nunca antes se sintió más asustado como en ese momento en que con calma le pedía salir del carro en movimiento y le quitaba el cinturón.

Se estaban deshaciendo de él, ya no lo querían.

Por un segundo pensó que tal vez era cierto lo que su papá le decía y todo era su culpa pero descartó la idea. Estaba seguro de que la culpa la tenía la religión nueva de su mamá y por eso, a pesar de que la experiencia le decía otra cosa, le pidió ayuda a su papá.

Era optimista, no tonto. Su negativa la esperó desde el inicio por lo que siguió tratando de convencer a su mamá. Incluso si su voz le falló cuando dijo las últimas palabras le prometió que sería un buen chico, uno mejor, que en esta ocasión se aseguraría de hacerlos felices.

Cuando ella le respondió que si quería hacerla feliz debía saltar perdió la poca calma que le quedaba. Llorando se aferró a ella rogándole desde el fondo de su corazón que no lo abandonará para simplemente ser empujado.

Estaba seguro de que moriría. Todas las veces que una escena parecida fue mostrada en la televisión el resultado era el mismo. Sin embargo eso no le importaba porque había sido abandonado por sus padres, porque él no era necesario. Desconocía que existiera una herida peor que esa.

Rodó por el asfalto rompiéndose el cuello junto a otros huesos de su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar y todo en su interior dolía pero de alguna forma seguía despierto. Incapaz de moverse presenció el momento en que el carro donde estaban sus padres se estrellaba con el que estaba al lado al cual se unieron uno a uno otros vehículos. Cuando una explosión se produjo de en medio de aquella colisión una pregunta llegó a su mente.

" _¿Fui afortunado o desafortunado?"_

No sabía la respuesta aunque la duda que se gravó en su mente durante años fue a que se refería su madre cuando decía que su nombre era especial.


End file.
